From Princess to Pirate to King
by TheBlackSeaReaper
Summary: Adopted from Lunacii. A Fem!Luffy is going to on a journey to become the King of the Pirates! Please forgive me, I suck at summaries. But please read!
1. Chapter 1

**From Princess to Pirate to King**

**Chapter One**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

If someone was to walk pass the palace and look up, they would see a girl around the age of sixteen, sitting on the window ledge of her bedroom window, with a look of longing like she was waiting for her lover to come back to her. But Monkey D. Luffy was not in love with a man, but she was in love with the sea. Luffy was amazed at how beautiful the deep blue sea was, and how the bright sun shined on the calm water causing the white gleams of light to reflect everywhere like it was a mirror. And how she longed to sail on it. She just knew it was only a matter of time before she can make that happen. She wasn't afraid of the ocean like others are who stick to the land, she belonged on the waves and discovering its mysteries.

Luffy closed her eyes and sighed in deep sadness, because there was one thing that would do anything to stop her from going after her dream. Her grandfather. He would not ever let her out of his sight and onto the sea to become a pirate as she always dreamed of, since she was very little. It was her life and her choice and she will do what ever she wants to do with her life and no one is going to stop her. As she moved away from the large window and made her way to her bedroom, her silky soft long black hair swing and swirl around past her waist as she walked through the palace. She was full of life, love, and joy, but she always really wore the same light blue dress that went to her knees that her grandfather got her a little while ago, when she would rather wear her red vest, blue shorts and sandals, instead of slippers. Her grandfather made it clear she could only wear 'proper' girl clothing than that 'worn out, pirate, traveler, summer, clothes'. She never wanted to be a 'proper' girl, because it was boring to her. Instead she wanted to have fun and to be free to live her dream as a pirate.

She pushed a strand of black hair behind her ear she thought how much she was tempted to cut her long black hair, she kept the promise she made with her Ace-nii, when they were younger and after he caught her when she first tried to cut her hair.

_Flashback_

_ Ace almost had a heart attack when he walked in on his little sister while she was about to cut her long beautiful hair, but it was a little too late as she already cut some of it. After a short time, he finally got the pair of scissors out of Luffy's hand and fixed the mess that Luffy made out of her hair._

"_Keep__growing__your__hair!__" __Ace__demanded,__holding__little__Luffy's__shoulders,__ "__You__look__better__and__cuter__with__long__hair!__You__shouldn't__have__cut__it!__"_

"_Waaah!__" __Luffy__had__whined,__ "__But__it__gets__in__my__face__all__the__time!__PLUS__how__am__I__supposed__to__become__a__great__pirate__if__my__hair__gets__in__the__way__when__I__fight?__"_

_Ace looked down at her seriously, "Well…even though I hope you don't become a pirate, you could just hold it up with hair band."_

"_But__it'll__get__in__the__way__of__the__hat!__"_

"_Then__leave__it__off!__"_

"_NEVER!__I__promised__him__I'd__keep__it__on__when__I__become__a__great__pirate!__" __Luffy__cried._

_Ace put his hands in the air in the motion of giving up, "Fine, fine! Just a suggestion!" But secretly, he hopes that Luffy will get that idea of becoming a pirate out of her head, because he knew that he would not be able to sleep at night, knowing that his sister could be attack at any time and something horrible might happen to her._

_End of Flashback_

She laughed openly and loudly in the elegant hallway at the memory. "I am going to be Pirate King, aniki. Just you wait and see." Luffy whispered. When she got to her room, she opened the white bag she carried with her everywhere to see the straw hat Shank's gave her. She knew it was time to escape. So she changed out of the dress into her red vest, a pair of her blue shorts, and a pair of sandals. But she put her blue dress back on in case anyone saw her and told her grandfather what she was doing. Makino told her that she could let Luffy spend the next few nights there till she was ready to head out on her way to become a pirate.

Luffy opened the large windows of her bedroom and looked down at the ground below. She was high up, but that didn't bother her at all like most people who were afraid of heights. She was a rubber woman after all. She was in her blue dress, but she had her blue shorts and red vest underneath and the dress hid them well. Her sandals where in her bag, so where some of her most precious things. As she made her way down to the ground, she knew her grandfather was going to freak out, but just for him she left a little note for him.

Luffy gave a big smile and imagined what her grandpa would do when he saw the note that was taped on one of her bedroom walls. He was going to freak! Trying hard not to laugh as she jumped down into the forest way down below. The one thing that she was going to regret was that she would not be able to watch her grandfather's reaction when he reads it.

**(Scene Break)**

In the morning, Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp was happy as usual. But today he was even happier, because he had a surprise for his little princess granddaughter. He got her a beautiful new dress for her so she didn't need to keep on wearing that same light blue one on herself every day (even though she looked adorable cute in it). And also Admiral Aokiji was coming to visit and if he got his way, that Admiral will be hopefully soon to be his son-in-law.

Usually he would burst himself threw the walls, but he had to remember that his little girl was a girl. And what if she was changing if he busted in, she would be so very angry and embarrassed that she would not talk to him for a long time and might run away to be a pirate. He knocked on the Luffy's bedroom door. "Luffy! Luffy-hime! Rise and shine! Grandpapa has got you a lovely present!" he sang.

No answer, maybe she was still asleep and has not woken up yet.

He knocked again, "Luffy! Are you awake?" He said a bit louder so he could wake her up.

Still, no answer, he was beginning to worry.

He lost his patience. "LUFFY!" He punched the door causing it to fly inwards, slamming against the far away opposite wall and shattering into several thousand piece. "IT'S RUDE TO IGNORE YOUR FAMILY MEMEBERS LIKE Th- Eh?" He paused in his yelling to look at the sight of the clean, neat room with no Luffy inside. He rushed in, dropping the neatly wrapped box in his hands onto the floor which contained the dress and he began to panic. "Luffy!" He felt a slight breeze, and turned towards the window that was wide open. "LUFFY!" he yelled in shock. Then he spun wildly around. "Evil pirates or nasty bandits must have taken my sweet little Luffy! There must be some ransom note here!"

He ran through out the room, lifting things and throwing them aside when he didn't find any ransom note or clue to what happened to her. "WHERE IS IT!" he roared.

Fleet Admiral Sengoku, who was visiting Garp, came running into the room to see Garp destroying the room while he looked like a mad man. "Garp!" He yelled, "Why are you destroying your granddaughter's room!"

Garp paused looked over at Sengoku, who stood by the door, then continued. "Someone kidnapped my little precious jewel!" he threw a love-seat towards Sengoku who dodged it as it slammed at the wall behind him causing cracks in the wall to appear. "I am looking for a Ransom note or some clue! HELP ME SENGOKU!"

The Fleet Admiral stepped into the room and looked around, that was when he saw a note attached to the wall, so he grabbed it, read it, and sweat-dropped. _'How__more__immature__could__this__girl__get?__Did__she__ever__pay__attention__to__her__grandfather's__words?'_

Sengoku cleared his throat and said "Here is your answer." He held it out to the panicking Garp. "I believe she'll be punished for this when we get her, right?"

Garp snatched the note, read it once. His eyes widened, and then read it again. His face seemed to darken. Sengoku looked his friend, waiting for him to say the words or rampage. Or hoped more likely. Garp laughed out loud, much to Sengoku's shock and disbelief. "So she decided to follow her dreams? WHY THAT LITTLE SQUIRT!"

He looked down at the note one more time.

_BYE, BYE!_

_~Luffy_

_P.S. I won't cut my hair._

**(Scene Break)**

Luffy looked up at the sky as she was in a small boat with no land in sight, got up quickly and yelled," I'LL BECOME PIRATE KING! JUST YOU WAIT! NO MATTER HOW LONG MY HAIR GETS I'LL DO IT!"

AN: I hope that you like it. I want to say thanks to Lunacii for giving permission to me to adopt this story. Please review and tell me what you think.

QUESTION: who should be paired with Luffy?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Luffy and Coby were on their way to Marine Base to see if they could accept Coby as a marine like he always dream of being. Luffy had saved Coby from the ugliest, fattest female pirate that she had ever seen in her life. Luffy had used her devil fruit powers to punch Alvida and send her flying. Then she demanded a small boat so she could take Coby to the nearest town which was Marine Base, so he could fulfill his dreams. Now we are at the present time.

"I wondered if this Zolo is a good guy and if he would join my pirate crew," Luffy stated as soon as Coby was finished telling her about a demon and a pirate hunter named Roronoa Zolo and how he is a prisoner at Marine Base.

"NANI! Why he's a demon. He will kill you for sure, Luffy," Coby yelled at her, thinking that it was a stupid idea to even be near the pirate hunter, she might get hurt.

"Don't worry, Coby. Everything will be fine," Luffy tried to reassure him as she was worried that he would put himself into an early grave by worrying so much.

"I don't know," Coby sighed in defeat. What he had learned about Luffy in a short amount of time of traveling with her that she loves meat and that she is so very stubborn. Once, she makes up her mind, there is no way to change it.

**(Scene Break)**

Finally, they arrived at Marine Base in the late morning; Coby was a blessing in disguise, because he was really good at navigating when Luffy sucked at it. After tying the small boat securely to the dock, Coby and Luffy were walking through the market, when Luffy said Zolo's name and everyone jumped away from them. But when Coby mention Captain Morgan, everyone jumped away from them even more scared at the mention of that name.

"That's just weird. I mean I understand if people were scared of Zolo, but I don't understand why they should be scared at the mention of Captain Morgan." Coby said as he and Luffy were eating at a local restaurant.

Luffy looked at Coby and gave him some advice, "Everything is not just black and white, there is some gray somewhere. And also not everything is what it seems to be. You just have to look deeper."

Coby was in shock, not only because Luffy was serious which he thought it was not possible with her, but she had said something that was very wise and thoughtful. He thought that Luffy was not very smart as she acted like a complete idiot and only thinking with her stomach. Probably the next thing he would find that a marine and a pirate got married and was truly in love and the World Government let them be.

"Why are you staring at me, Coby? Do I have something on my face?" Luffy asked as she got nervous while Coby continued to stare at her for no reason in her mind.

"No, you don't have anything on your face, Luffy. I was just surprised that you said something wise and thoughtful," Coby chuckled nervously.

Luffy pouted and muttered to herself, but Coby heard it anyway, "I am not a complete idiot, I do have some moments."

_Luffy__is__cute__when__she__pouts__like__that__… __What__am__I__thinking,_Coby felt like finding a flat surface and banging his head on repeatedly. He is going to be a marine, Luffy is a pirate. It will never work out between them and Luffy seems to be completely clueless about boys and dating. And also he did not want to find out if she has an older brother or not. He just wants to live in peace without someone hunted him down. After they finished eating and paid for their meal, they started to walk to the marine base that the town was named for.

They stopped in front of a metal gate that was fifteen feet tall and three feet thick. It has Marine Base written on it. Behind the gates and surrounded by walls was two huge buildings where the offices of the Marine Captain Morgan and his marines. Luffy could feel that something was not right like a weird feeling that was coming from the base and she was sure that it wasn't from the Demon Zolo.

While Coby was looking around for a marine, suddenly Luffy ran off. Coby chased after her trying to get her to stop whatever she was going to do. Coby had a very bad feeling about letting someone like Luffy even near a marine base, very bad things might happen and she would probably be the cause of it.

"Come on, Coby, you might get a good look at Zolo from here." Luffy happily said as she grabbed his hand and started to pull him along for the ride.

So they climbed the stone wall and saw a man tied to a post with his arms pulled back and tied to the beam across his back, in the middle of the courtyard. Luffy heard a frighten gasp from Coby as he started to tremble at the sight of the infamous Roronoa Zolo. He has moss green hair, a dark green bandana around his head, a white shirt, a green haramaki, black pants and shoes, and three golden earrings in his left ear. Coby saw that Luffy was ready to jump over the wall, but he was able to pull her back and stopped her from doing so.

Just them a ladder was set beside her and a little girl with brown and wearing a blue dress, climbed up the ladder. She looked like she was around nine years old. She looked at them and put a finger to her lips signaling that they should be quiet. She looked around to make sure the coast was clear. So she lowered a rope and used it to climb down. Luffy had to put her hand over Coby to keep him quiet as the little girl ran over to Zolo. They couldn't hear what was being said, but Zolo's body language said that the girl should go away.

"You know, Zolo, people don't like bullies." Said a man who gave off an aura of being spoiled and getting anything he wanted. Luffy's eyes widened as she saw that he wears make up and she began to snigger at the sight of a boy trying to pass as a girl. He looked more like a girl than a boy, but he was even uglier than Alvida. At least she could look at Alvida without getting nightmares now.

"Oh, rice balls," he grabs one of the rice balls that the little girl probably made as the girl started cry. Both Coby and Luffy hated people who made little defenseless kids cry like that. The teme (bastard) stuffed it in his mouth, but spat back out. He started to yell at her, "These rice balls are full of sugar. They should have salt instead, you little brat. These taste horrible."

The girl cried even harder as the teme knocked the food out of her hands and the teme stomped on it. He then pulled out a piece of paper from his shirt and said, "You probably haven't seen the paper then. It states: ANYONE WHO HELPS A CRIMINAL, WILL BE KILLED. SIGNED, MARINE CAPTAIN MORGAN, which by the way is my father. It seems that little brats are scared of my father."

The teme then turned to one of the marines that followed him there and ordered him to throw the little girl over the wall, but when the marine tried to protest, teme threatened the marine that he would tell his father that the marine disobeyed his orders and then his father would deal with that marine. Luffy heard the marine apologized to the girl and told her to curl up in the tightest ball so she could better protect herself when she hits the ground. As the girl was thrown over the wall, Luffy leapt from the wall and caught the girl before she landed on the ground.

"Thanks miss, for saving me," The little girl thanked her.

"Coby, why don't you take her back to her home and make sure that nothing happens to her, okay?" Luffy asked him. Coby nodded as he began to think that becoming a marine was not such a good idea after all.

**(Scene Break)**

** Everything is the same as the cannon. Both Luffy and Zolo beaten the Marine Captain Morgan together and Coby became a marine.**

**AN: I have been two weeks writing and rewriting this chapter. So please forgive me for the ending. Please review and tell me what you think about it. **

**I have a new poll posted on my profile that you may want to check out.**

**Now onto the results of the vote on pairings with Luffy, the votes came from both the reviews and PMing: **

**Zolo-8**

**Shanks-4**

**Sanji-4 **

**Mihawk-7**

**Smoker-2**

**Akainu-1 (Yes, I don't believe it ever that some sick person voted for him, but I have to show all of the votes)**

**I hope that you are happy with the results and remember that you can still vote for your favorite. I hope that you have a nice day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of One Piece. I wished that I did, but sadly I don't. So please do not try and sue me, I am not really worth that much effort. Just read my story and review for it, please.

Luffy and her crew watched how Don Krieg just punched Sanji into the wall after Sanji gave him food when he was starving to death. Johnny and Yosaku were in shock at what they had witnessed; their jaws were on the ground. It seems that Don Krieg's reputation of a cold hearted bastard is true and it does not look good. Luffy, Zolo, Usopp, Johnny, and Yosaku were at the Baratie, looking for a cook and they found their future cook, Sanji. Luffy was doing her best to convince him to join her crew, while Zolo was hoping for another cook to pop up and join them as he did not want a cook who was pervert as well. Nami was no where to be found, they just figured that she was on the ship.

"I'm… I'm so sorry, Chef Sanji. I never thought it would turn out like this. If I knew, I wouldn't have brought him here," gasped Ghin tiredly as he bowed to Sanji with his head touching the ground. Don Krieg glared at his soon going to be former first mate for showing weakness. Nobody under his command apologizes to anyone.

"There is no need for apologies. Everyone did what they thought was right. It just could not be helped, I guess," said Chef Zeff. Everyone stared at him. "Sanji and I know what its like to be starving to death. We went through it ourselves. When I started this restaurant, I promised that I would not turn away anyone who was starving, no matter who they are. Even if they are a bunch of cold hearted pirates."

Chef Zeff placed a huge bag of food in front of Don Krieg and said, "Take it, its enough to feed your crew. Take it and leave us alone."

Don Krieg just laughed and said, "Like I will leave this ship alone. We are taking it as our old ship is just a piece of junk. Once, I come back, you better have left, if not, then you will die by my hands."

With that Don Krieg grabbed the huge bag of food and left the restaurant, leaving Ghin behind with a dislocated shoulder. Luffy thought of something once the over grown ape left.

"Hey, Ghin. You said that me and my crew had some things to worry about if we ever travel to the Grand Line. What did you mean by that?" Luffy asked as she tilted her head to the side in confusion, making her look so very cute. But Ghin did not take notice of that as he suddenly looked frighten and he started shaking as a leave as all the color in his face drained, leaving him to look like a ghost.

"Our… ships… all those years ago…we entered the Grand Line. All fifty of them… were destroyed by one man…it should have been impossible…yet it happened," Ghin whispered as his eyes gained a glazed look in them as he was remembering what had happened. Everyone gasped as they all thought, _He was kidding, right?_ "That man…no…he was no human… that _monster_. A storm came up suddenly, and then suddenly our ships were being cut in half by something that we could not see. We barely made it out alive. It all seems like some horrible and terrible nightmare that took over our reality. But I saw him, out in the raging sea; he was sitting in a small boat that looked to be a coffin, his eyes… sharp and golden as a hawk's. It was… It was like he was the devil himself…coming to get us, so we would pay for our sins," Ghin whispered in a scared tone, he could not get himself to calm down. Zolo, on the other hand, suddenly gripped his Katanas and his irises became small._' He… he's talking about…'_ he couldn't bring himself to even think the words or the name of the man who he has been searching for years.

Chef Zeff snorted and said, "I know who you are talking about, I also know about his reputation of not leaving anything unfinished. I'm betting that he is not too far away."

Ghin's eyes widened in fear as he shook his head in denial at what he was told.

Luffy looked between Ghin and Chef Zeff and asked, "Who are you two, talking about?"

"Dracule 'Hawk-Eyes' Mihawk." Zolo answered as his hands shook with excitement. If the one that he was looking for was near, that meant that he is very close to completing his dream.

"You know him or something, Zolo?" Luffy asked as she turned her head to look at Zolo as he stared at the entrance. Zolo nodded and added, "Yeah, he's the guy I'm looking for. The man I am destined to face. The man that I have to defeat in order to become the world's greatest."

Sanji rolled his eyes when he heard what Zolo had said and sneered, "Yeah right. It's morons like you guys who get themselves killed. It's a worthless dream, in the end it will just get you killed."

Zolo shot him dagger-like eyes as he wanted to kill him. Everyone has dreams and goals in life.

"Say what you want, but it won't stop me from facing 'Hawk-Eyes' and completing my goal. I decided a long time ago that I would make my own dreams and my own way in life, till I became the world's greatest swordsman." he said. Luffy grinned as she was happy to hear that.

"Yeah! That's the same for me! I won't stop till I find the One Piece and become King of the Pirates." she cheered as she laughed, while pulling back her hair and tying it up in a ponytail.

"Yeah! Same here! I want to live the life of a great warrior of the sea! Just like my dad!" Usopp cheered as he did some silly pose. Sanji stared at them with an off glance. There were sudden battle cries coming from the pirates outside and the chefs and Luffy's crew got ready to fight for their lives, so they could protect the restaurant.

"They're coming." muttered Zolo. Everyone looked to the opened door. Suddenly there were huge waves crashing into Baratie. Everyone flinched as the whole ship began swaying violently.

_**(Scene Break)**_

**Everything like Nami stealing their ship to Zolo's fight with Mihawk is still the same as the cannon. And plus I don't feel like writing it again.**

_**(Scene Break)**_

Luffy looked to the side when she heard the sudden splashes. Her eyes shined with relief as she saw Johnny and Yosaku swam, while holding Zolo between them, to the Baratie and helped him onto their ship carefully so they would not make his wounds worse than what they already are. Luffy placed her hand on her thumbing chest over her heart as it was beating like crazy and she took a big sigh of relief. She was very happy that Zolo was still alive and is going to make it through. As Zolo got looked over by Usopp as he was cleaning his wounds, Mihawk crossed his arms and he lifted his chin and looked at Zolo.

"It's still far too early for you to die. My name is Dracule 'Hawk-Eyes' Mihawk! You are strong, but there is much for you to learn. No matter how many years it takes, I will keep the title as the World's Greatest Swordsman till the day you come to defeat me. Till that day, you must hone your skills. Then, seek me out! Roronoa Zolo!" yelled the Grand Master Swordsman. Everyone including Luffy sweat dropped as they all thought that the man was a total drama queen.

He then turned to Luffy. "And you, young lady, what is your great ambition?" he asked. Luffy gave a determined look.

"To become, the Pirate King." Luffy answered that made it sound like a promise. Mihawk smirked, but he noticed that she had said King instead of Queen. How interesting. It seems that fate is smiling down on her.

"That's even more difficult than trying to beat me," Mihawk told her. Luffy remained determined as she wasn't going to let some drama queen convince otherwise.

"Say what you want. I'm still gonna pursue it. So NEH~!" Luffy said childishly as she stuck her tongue out at him. So what if it was immature of her to do so.

Mihawk chuckled as he gave a slip of paper and said, "We will meet some time soon in future. Count on it."

Luffy unfolded the slip of paper and it read:

_Meet me in Loguetown in a week._

_-Mihawk_

Luffy looked up to ask him what he met by what was written to only find that he disappeared. Luffy shook her as she thought that she would deal with these after she defeats Don Krieg and get her ship and Nami back.

_**(Scene Break)**_

**Even the fight between Luffy and Don Krieg and the other fights are still the same. **

**AN: I hope that you all like it. The winner through reviews and most PMings is Mihawk. So congrats to the ones who voted for him. He was one vote ahead of Zolo and Marco. As you have all noticed that I skipped around and went straight for Don Krieg and Mihawk, because it would be very boring for me to write those again and it would have probably bored you too, so I went to the exciting part or at least for me it is. Next chapter will be the meeting between Luffy and Mihawk in Loguetown. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone.**


	4. notice

**PLEASE READ - IMPORTANT!**

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

There is absolutely no point in having an "M" rating if the content is not, in fact, mature. I feel it would be both more fair and more practical to simply make the "M" rated section of the site unavailable to anyone who does not have a profile on . All users should have a date of birth put in during sign up. In this way you can ensure that M-rated fics are inaccessible to anyone who is not willing to verify that they are 18 years old or older. It is ridiculous to limit fanfictions in the way that you are proposing. While, yes, some stories are simply pornographic there are many times that adult situations or violence can be used to make a more effective point. It should not be in your power to make that judgment call. After all, the author of the best selling fiction series "50 Shades of Grey" had her start in erotic "Twilight" fanfiction, which only illustrates my point. For a website whose entire purpose is the proliferation of creativity, your attempts to stifle such works is at best hypocritical and at worst straight up censorship...which should be a dirty word for anyone who loves reading.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

jeevesandwooster

crazzyredhead

TheBlackSeaReaper

**AN: I will take this down and replacing it with a real chapter as soon as possible. Sorry for false alert, please do not review for this. I will be continuing all of my stories.**


End file.
